


No One Was Born a Hero

by Yeeter_Parker



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Parker/pseuds/Yeeter_Parker
Summary: When Zephyr doubts being a good leader compared to her father who she thinks was always a hero and strong. The Haddock Family of New Berk finds themselves stuck in the past to show their kids that there was more to the story of making peace with the dragons than the snoggletog pageant let on.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Nuffink Haddock & Zephyr Haddock & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah lass, you will make a great chieftess someday. Just like your father!” One of the Vikings in her village said for the thousandth time that day.

Zephyr sighed and faked a positive smile, dropping it when the Viking was no longer in her sights. Zephyr sighed and kicked a stone on the ground.

“What’s the matter?” Astrid said who had been walking beside Zephyr.

“Everyone has been saying I’ll make a great chieftess like dad is,” Zephyr stated gloomily. Astrid gave Zephyr a confused glance.

“What’s wrong with that?” Astrid asked with interest.

“Dad is this awesome, heroic chief that has traveled the world! I’m nothing like dad! I’m such a screw up compared to him, how am I supposed to make a good chief?!” Zephyr exclaimed. 

“Zephyr, you are not, nor ever will be a screw-up. Besides, when your father was fifteen, he was nothing like who he is today.” Astrid said factually. Zephyr gave her mother a look of surprise.

“Really? What was he like?” Zephyr asked with interest. Astrid’s eyes wandered off trying to find the right words.

“He wasn’t confident in himself, everyone thought of him as the village screw up and you wouldn’t have exactly called him heroic. No one wanted to be around him and the village would call him horrible names like useless,” Astrid said sadly. Zephyr, walked next to her mother in silence, doubting her words.

When they reached their house Astrid pushed the door open and saw Hiccup holding Nuffink. Nuffink was staring at his father in amazement at something Hiccup was saying.

“Hey boys,” Astrid greeted.

Hiccup gave a charming smile and put Nuffink down. Astrid and Hiccup met each other halfway and gave a quick kiss on the lips. Their kids reacted in disgust, making loud noises. They both chuckled, looking lovingly at their kids.

“Dad was just telling me this awesome story where he slew a dragon the size of a mountain!” Nuffink exclaimed, making wild hand gestures.

“That’s cool,” Astrid said, leaning down to ruffle Nuffinks hair.

“Remember, I didn’t-” Hiccup began.

“Do it all on your own, I know dad!” Nuffink responded. Hiccup smiled and moved his gaze to Zephyr.

“And hows my favorite daughter?” Hiccup asked. Zephyr rolled her eyes playfully.

“I’m your only daughter dad,” Zephyr huffed. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

“Still my favorite daughter,” Hiccup responded. Zephyr giggled. “I have to talk to your mother about chief stuff, why don’t the two of you go and play outside and we will call you when dinner is ready.” Hiccup suggested, looking at the two kids in question. Zephyr and Nuffink nodded and made their way outside.

When they made it out Zephyr sat on the porch and watched as Nuffink ungracefully slashed at the air with the wooden sword he had brought out.

“When I’m older, I wanna be just like dad and go on all these dangerous adventures and fight dragons!” Nuffink exclaimed proudly.

“Mom said something interesting about dad while we were out,” Zephyr said thoughtfully.

“Was it about another cool adventure?” Nuffink asked with interest.

“She said that when dad was a teenager he was a village screw up and he wasn’t heroic,” Zephyr said, walking over to Nuffink. Nuffink looked into the sky in deep thought.

“That’s impossible!” Nuffink finally exclaimed.

“That’s what I thought too! Dad is one of the greatest chiefs New Berk has ever seen, besides grandpa,” Zephyr said factually.

“Do you think it’s true?” Nuffink questioned.

“No,” Zephyr said strongly. “The village always talks about what dad has done for Berk and how heroic he is like grandpa, they have never said anything about him being a failure or weak.”

“Why would mom say that he used to be then?” Nuffink asked, scratching his head. Zephyr pondered this question for a bit.

“Maybe to try and make me feel better? I was saying that I would never be as good as dad is at leading. She probably told me dad used to be a screw up so I would be more confident in becoming a chief.” Zephyr theorized.

Nuffink seemed to agree with this and nodded, going back to slashing the air with his sword.

“Dad told me a story where he, mom, and their friends lived on an island called the edge. They would find new dragons and protect them from dragon hunters!” Nuffink added.

“Another reason why dad was never a screw-up!” Zephyr exclaimed, throwing her arms up in exasperation. Nuffink hummed in agreement.

The siblings were outside for an hour with Nuffink narrating himself doing heroic acts while Zephyr gloomily sat on the porch steps. Finally, Hiccup stepped outside and called them in for dinner. They walked in to see Astrid setting the food on the table.

The family sat down to eat. Nuffink babbled on about the imaginative dragons and people he fought while Hiccup and Astrid listened with interest. Zephyr mindlessly played with her food, to lost in thought about being a bad chieftess.

“Zeph are you okay? You aren’t eating anything,” Hiccup asked with concern.

“I’m fine,” Zephyr said curtly. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other worriedly.

“Is this about you doubting whether you’ll be a good chieftess?” Astrid asked. Hiccup gave a confused look at Astrid.

“Are you really worried about being a bad chieftess? Zephyr, you’ll make an amazing chieftess!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“Sure,” Zephyr responded dejectedly.

“What makes you think you’ll be a bad chieftess?” Hiccup asked.

“Dad you’re a hero and a well-respected person all around the world! You’ve fought for dragons and saved old Berk and it’s people multiple times! How am I supposed to compare to you?! The other kids constantly ask how I’m supposed to match to your greatness. The answer is I cant! ” Zephyr yelled.

Hiccup was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

“Zephyr I wasn’t always a well-respected person or a hero. Remember the pageant Gobber put on at snoggletog? I was weak and definitely not a hero.” Hiccup finally said.

“That was a play! It wasn’t real, you were never like that dad!” Zephyr yelled. Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrid for guidance who looked just as helpless.

“You will make a great chi-” Hiccup began but was interrupted by a distressed Zephyr.

“Stop! No matter how many times you tell me I won’t believe you!” Zephyr cried jumping out of her chair and running out the door. Worried about his sister, Nuffink followed closely behind her, ignoring the yelling of their parents.

Both Hiccup and Astrid got up to chase after their kids but managed to crash and trip over each other. When they finally got outside the kids were no longer in sight.

“Oh thor where did they go?” Hiccup said, running his hand through his hair. Astrid looked around worriedly.

“Hiccup look!” Astrid said, pointing to two sets of footprints. Hiccup looked at the direction of where the footprints where headed.

“The path they took leads out of the village, there’s a fork in the road so we need to catch up to them fast or we may lose them.” Hiccup said looking at Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid ran as fast as they could. When they reached the fork in the road they saw no one. The parents started to panic even more.

“You take left, I’ll take right,” Astrid ordered.

“Wait is that Nuffink’s sword?” Hiccup said pointing down the left path. Hiccup ran up and grabbed it.

“He never drops his sword. He wanted us to find it.” Astrid said.

“Astrid this path leads down to the caves we deemed unsafe. If they go into one of them, they may get hurt, or worse, killed.” Hiccup said in horror. The pair took off running again.

“Zephyr we shouldn’t be going out this far!” Nuffink said looking behind them.

“I don’t want them to find me,” Zephyr said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. A gust of cold wind made them stop in mid-step.

“We need to find shelter, there are some caves over there,” Zephyr stated, walking further ahead.

Nuffink followed close behind, clutching his arms to maintain warmth. When they got close to the cave, Nuffink noticed something.

“Is that cave glowing?” Nuffink asked, pointing to one of the caves. One of the caves was giving off a pinkish glow. Intrigued, Zephyr started to head into that direction.

“Let’s go in it!” Zephyr said excitedly for the first time today.

“What if there’s a bad person in there?” Nuffink said worriedly, mourning over the loss of his wooden sword.

“We can fight it! Then I’ll be a hero, just like dad!” Zephyr responded, speeding up. Nuffink gave out a worried noise but followed closely behind.

When they entered the cave, they slowly made their way to the origin of the glow. As soon as they turned a corner they saw a giant pink crystal.

“Woah.” Zephyr and Nuffink said simultaneously. While Niffink stopped in his tracks, Zephyr slowly made her way closer and closer to the glowing crystal, reaching out her hand to try and touch it.

At the same time, Astrid and Hiccup ran into the cave.

“Mom, dad!” Nuffink said, running over to them.

“We saw you two enter the cave, are you hurt?” Hiccup asked, looking Nuffink over. Zephyr had yet to notice her parent’s presence, to transfixed on the crystal.

“Zephyr?” Astrid called out. Hiccup looked up to see Zephyr about to touch the glowing crystal, concerned for his daughter’s safety Hiccup started to walk towards her.

“Zephyr don’t touch that!” Hiccup yelled. Zephyr finally realized that her parents were here and turned around suddenly; However, when she turned she managed to trip on a rock and fall back towards the crystal.

Not wanting to fall on the ground, she caught herself one of the crystal shards. The crystal did not react. Both parents sighed in relief.

Suddenly there was a bright light consuming the cave and the family was no longer there. 

Hiccup and Astrid found themselves lying on the ground staring up at a starlit sky, then, Nuffink and Zephyr came crashing down on their chests.

Groaning Hiccup and Astrid pushed themselves up, clutching their kids to their chests. The first thing they saw was a burning village.

“What is going on here? How did we even get here?” Hiccup asked, looking at Astrid.

“I don’t know but doesn’t this place seem familiar?” Astrid asked.

“We should find cover, protect the kids.” Hiccup said, standing up holding Zephyr to his chest. Zephyr looked up and saw something unbelievable.

“Woah are those dragons?!” Zephyr exclaimed. Both Hiccup and Astrid looked up and to their surprise, they did see dragons. Before they could find the words to announce their surprise they heard something else.

“Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?” An excited young voice shouted from in front of them. Hiccup felt a bit of dread building up.

“Hiccup is that-” Astrid started.

“Please let me be wrong.” Hiccup pleaded to the gods.

“About what?” Nuffink asked.

Then they saw the boy who was now looking fearfully at a monstrous nightmare. It was a fifteen-year-old Hiccup. Of course, the siblings didn’t recognize their father but Astrid and Hiccup did. 

“Duh du duh, we’re dead.” Hiccup finally managed to say.


	2. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well we don’t know how, or why or anything. But it seems that we have gone back in time?” Hiccup said unsurely. Zephyr and Nuffink’s eyes blew wide.
> 
> “Woah, how do you know?!” Zephyr asked with curiosity.
> 
> “Well, that was old Berk and we saw a younger face that we recognized,” Astrid said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to figure out the amount of chapter and I hope to post every Sunday.

“Hiccup what do we do?” Astrid asked, looking over at Hiccup.

“We need to get out of sight,” Hiccup responded quickly.

“What about the cove?” Astrid offered. Hiccup thought about it but shook his head.  
“No, at this point I’d already been looking for Toothless, as soon I released him, Toothless flew into the cove.” Hiccup finally said.

“What is happening!?” Zephyr finally shouted out loudly. Both her parents shushed her sternly.

“I promise, as soon as we find a place to hide, I will explain what’s happening.” Hiccup said in a hushed voice.

“Let’s start walking through the woods, it’s better than being out in the open,” Astrid suggested. Hiccup nodded and led the way into the woods.

“Will you tell us what’s going on now?” Nuffink asked once they were deep enough in the woods. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and gave a nod.

“Well we don’t know how, or why or anything. But it seems that we have gone back in time?” Hiccup said unsurely. Zephyr and Nuffink’s eyes blew wide.

“Woah, how do you know?!” Zephyr asked with curiosity.

“Well, that was old Berk and we saw a younger face that we recognized,” Astrid said.

“Can we see old Berk, dad?” Nuffink asked excitedly. Hiccup shook his head.

“If we did travel in time, we can’t risk altering the past, that could lead to major consequences.” Hiccup said. Both siblings sighed sadly.

Without much warning, a terrible terror flew at Hiccup’s face. Both kids were startled by the dragon's presence but Astrid gave a small smile. Hiccup sighed and pried the dragon off his face.

“Sharpshot?” Hiccup said in delighted surprise, recognizing the small dragon.

“Oh, my Thor it is! Is that a scroll on his leg?” Astrid said walking up to Hiccup.

“Yeah, it is.” Hiccup said, pulling the scroll off Sharpshot. Hiccup unrolled it and read it out loud.

“To the Haddock family, while you may find it quite shocking to find yourselves in the past, I have a reason to send you back in time. As you know, your children, mainly Zephyr, do not understand your past completely and we would like to change that. Zephyr doubts her ability to become a good chieftess and she doesn’t believe that you haven't always been the hero. Have no fear, whatever you say or do in the past will be reset once you eventually return to the future. When you return to the future you will come back the same time that you left. P.S. I recommend that you don’t reveal your identities right away so then Zephyr and Nuffink get a feel of what Berk and it’s people were like.”

“Is it signed?” Astrid finally said. Hiccup exclaimed the scroll closely.

“It’s signed- the magic crystal.” Hiccup said, confused.

“Zephyr, isn’t that what you touched and then we traveled back in time?” Nuffink asked. Zephyr nodded.

“Well, I guess we will be hanging out here for a while.” Hiccup said, looking around Berk’s woods. A very familiar roar nearby startled the family.

“That sounded like Toothless,” Astrid said.

“Toothless?” Zephyr said excitedly, she had seen Toothless at the snoggletog pageant and was excited to see him again. Zephyr started to run towards where the roar came from.  
“Zephyr!” Hiccup and Astrid yelled. Astrid picked up Nuffink and they started to chase after Zephyr with Hiccup running in front of them.

When they finally caught up to Zephyr, she was standing next to a small teen passed out on the ground.

“Dad! There’s a boy on the ground, we should help him!” Zephyr said running up to her father.

Hiccup looked at the boy in question and instantly recognized who it was. When Astrid saw the young Hiccup she couldn’t help but give a small chuckle.

“Hey what are you laughing at?” Hiccup said indignantly.

“It’s ironic.” Astrid shot back.

“Dad, we have to help him!” Zephyr shouted. Hiccup sighed but knelt down next to the young Hiccup.

“He looks familiar, is he one of the older Vikings on New Berk?” Zephyr asked, examining the boy's face.

“Uh, um, that’s, uh, me.” Hiccup said awkwardly. Zephyr started at her father and then back at the boy.

“But that’s- that can’t be.” Zephyr finally said.

“That’s dad?” Nuffink said, walking over to them. Hiccup nodded.

“But, you look so weak,” Zephyr said, turning to look at her father.

“Well, I definitely wasn’t the strongest in my village for a long time,” Hiccup said, looking at his younger counterpart.

“What are going to do with him?” Astrid asked, coming up behind Hiccup. Hiccup thought for a moment.

“Well, we can take him to the village, that way we can say that we found him in the woods and we mean no harm? If they see that we are peaceful, they may let us stay in the village,” Hiccup suggested.

“Hiccup I think you’re forgetting an important detail,” Astrid said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Hiccup asked, looking at Astrid.

“Your father,” Astrid responded. Hiccup’s eyes widened in realization.

“We get to meet grandpa!” Zephyr said to Nuffink excitedly.

“Oh Thor, I didn’t even think about dad.” Hiccup said, running a hand through his hair.

“It will be okay Hiccup, I’ll be there with you, but we should start heading to the village,” Astrid said, kissing Hiccup on the cheek. Hiccup nodded silently and picked up his younger counterpart bridle style.

They walked in the woods for half an hour before they saw Berk. Berk looked like it always did after a dragon raid.

“Wow, Berk looks awful,” Zephyr spoke up.

“Yeah, well, dragon raids were always hard on Berk,” Astrid responded looking at the damage.

“I didn’t think they’d be that bad,” Zephyr said.

“Let’s head to the great hall, I have a feeling that’s where dad will be. Remember kids, do not tell anyone about who we are, okay?” Hiccup said, looking at the two kids in question

Both Zephyr and Nuffink nodded. Hiccup led the way through the village, everyone was either too busy to notice the newcomers or at the great hall for lunch.

When they got to the doors of the great hall, Hiccup stopped on the last few steps, unsure if he wanted to see his father.

“Hiccup, it will be okay,” Astrid said, standing next to him. Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded. Astrid stepped up to the doors and pushed them open.

The great hall was bustling with Vikings most were eating and others were chatting loudly amongst themselves. 

As soon as the Haddock family plus young Hiccup in older Hiccup’s arms made their way down the great hall, the Viking’s voices died as they started cautiously at the group.

Zephyr and Nuffink stayed closer to their parents and looked fearfully at the intimidating Vikings.

Stoick The Vast sat at the head table looking intimidating as ever, when the newcomers entered the great hall carrying his son, he stood up to make himself look even more intimidating. Apparently it worked because the brown bearded man didn’t even meet his gaze.

“What are you doing with my son?” Stoick growled. The blonde one was first to speak.

“We come from an island called The Edge, it was attacked and we were the only ones who managed to escape. We crashed on the shores of your island and we had found your son unconscious in the woods.” The blond one said.

Stoick exclaimed her and then moved his gaze down to the small children looking at him nervously.

“I’ve never heard of this island before,” Stoick began.

“It’s outside the archipelago,” The blonde one replied.

Stoick made his way to the family, the man who was holding Hiccup still hadn’t met his gaze.

“You have my thanks for bringing my son home, is there anything I can do to return the favor?”

“We have no place to stay or go, if it’s possible, will you grant us food and shelter?” Astrid asked, hopefully placing a hand on Nuffink’s head. Stoick sighed but couldn’t bring himself to say no to a family with children.

“Of course, I have an extra room at my place, you can stay there until you get back on your feet. If you follow me now, we can drop Hiccup off and then head back to the great hall to feed you all.” Stoick said.

“Thank you, sir,” Astrid said gratefully.

“May I ask for your names?” Stoick asked. Stoick wasn’t sure why but the woman's eyes seemed to widen fractionally as if she didn’t know her own name.

“Uh, my name is, uh, Heather.” Astrid finally said. “This is my husband, um, Throck, and our kids Zephyr and Nuffink.”

Stoick looked at them all and was starting to get annoyed that Throck had yet to make eye contact with him.  
“Well let me show you to my house,” Stoick said grumpily.

They were walking in silence until Stoick decided to ask more questions.

“So you said The Edge was outside the archipelago, is it down south?” Astrid shook her head.

“It’s up North actually,” Astrid responded.

“Throck you don’t talk much,” Stoick said. Hiccup’s shoulders tensed up but Astrid swooped in.

“We’ve all had a long week sailing and trying to find land, when Throck gets really tired he becomes very antisocial,” Astrid responded with a nervous smile.

Stoick accepted this but not without a little suspicion and dropped the matter.

“Hiccup's bed is upstairs on the right,” Stoick said, once they got inside. Throck nodded and made his way upstairs. “There is a room to the left down here you can sleep in, it’s not big but it should do.”

Astrid nodded and guided the kids into the room. Stoick decided to go upstairs to see if he could try and talk to Throck.

When Stoick made it to Hiccup’s room he saw that Hiccup had been placed on the bed with a blanket covering him.

Stoick made no move to announce his presence to Throck whose back was turned to him. He watched as the man slowly examined the room.

Stoick shifted his weight causing the floor to creak, almost instantly, Throck pivoted on his prosthetic leg to see who was behind him. They made eye contact.  
While it only lasted a few seconds, Stoick saw so much in Throck’s eyes. He saw fear, caution, even guilt but the most surprising thing was how much they looked like Valka’s eyes.

Throck lowered his gaze, breaking eye contact. Stoick didn’t know what to think, the man was obviously troubled. Stoick said something that surprised him greatly.

“It’s going to be okay, you and your family will be safe here.”

Throck seemed to be just as shocked at the kind words. Still not making eye contact, Throck responded.

“Thank you.”


	3. Seeing Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great hall doors opened once again, this time it was Stoick and young Hiccup. Stoick puffed up his chest and young Hiccup just looked awkward and nervous standing next to his father.
> 
> Stoick scanned the great hall until he spotted the newcomers. Stoick pointed at them and then looked at Hiccup.
> 
> “They’re the ones that found you passed out in the woods. You’re lucky they found you or you could have been dragon food. I trust that you’ll thank them,” Stoick said, walking off.
> 
> “Oh Thor, first I let a dragon loose, then dad puts me in dragon training- and now this,” Young Hiccup said grumpily. Hiccup reluctantly made his way over to the table.

Zephyr sat on the bed in the small room their grandfather had given to them. The past was not at all what she had expected, her father as a teenager looked so weak, how was that even possible?!

Zephyr’s thoughts were interrupted by her father walking in the room. He looked a little rough around the edges but other than that he looked okay.

“Hey, dad!” Nuffink said happily, running into Hiccup’s legs. Hiccup smiled and bent down to pick Nuffink up.

“Considering we didn’t even get to finish our dinner, how about we head to the great hall to get some food?” Astrid said, walking over to Hiccup.

The children cheered at the mention of food making the older two chuckle.

“To the great hall then!” Hiccup said, picking Zephyr up.

The great hall hadn’t ceased its chatter when the newcomers entered this time, with word having traveled fast that they weren’t a threat, there was no point in wasting time looking at them when they could just eat. 

The Haddock family collected their food and seated themselves at an empty table right across from the teens. Most of the teens didn’t bother a second glance, however, young Astrid looked suspiciously at the newcomers.

Young Astrid examined each person sitting across from her, the kids seemed to be, well, kids. The man she was assuming was their father was somehow familiar.

Now the woman she assumed was the man’s wife was very familiar too but Astrid didn’t know why.

As if the woman could feel young Astrid staring at her, the woman turned her head to meet Astrid’s eyes. The man also turned his gaze to where his wife was looking and made eye contact with Astrid too.

Feeling awkward, young Astrid removed her gaze and continued eating.

“Wow, Astrid, I forgot how suspicious you were of everyone,” Hiccup said humorously. Astrid rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but agree.

“That’s mom!?” Zephyr said, looking at the young Astrid. Astrid nodded.

“You look scary, mom,” Nuffink noted, holding his mother’s forearm nervously. Astrid also couldn’t help but agree, knowing that she had a temper back then.

“I think after food we should go to the smithy to get some weapons and shields, we don’t know when the next dragon raid will happen so it’s better to be protected.” Hiccup said somberly. Astrid sighed to herself realizing he had a point.

The great hall doors opened once again, this time it was Stoick and young Hiccup. Stoick puffed up his chest and young Hiccup just looked awkward and nervous standing next to his father.

Stoick scanned the great hall until he spotted the newcomers. Stoick pointed at them and then looked at Hiccup.

“They’re the ones that found you passed out in the woods. You’re lucky they found you or you could have been dragon food. I trust that you’ll thank them,” Stoick said, walking off.

“Oh Thor, first I let a dragon loose, then dad puts me in dragon training- and now this,” Young Hiccup said grumpily. Hiccup reluctantly made his way over to the table.

“Uh, um, hi, I was told to- I mean, I wanted to thank you for not leaving me to be dragon food in the woods.” young Hiccup said awkwardly. The family looked up and smiled warmly. Young Hiccup did his best to avoid eye contact, thinking that they were going to tell him how weak he was for passing out in the woods.

“It was no problem! I’m Heather by the way.” Astrid said warmly. Young Hiccup was surprised by the kindness and looked up to meet her eyes.

Young Hiccup was very confused because, for a second, he almost thought he was talking to Astrid this whole time. Her eyes were as pretty as Astrids except they held more warmth instead of the cold he had become used to.

“I’m Throck, Heather’s husband,” older Hiccup said. Young Hiccup moved his gaze to meet a confident-looking man, but Hiccup couldn’t understand how he was familiar. 

“I’m Zephyr, and this is Nuffink,” Zephyr said confidently. Nuffink gave a cheerful wave that young Hiccup awkwardly returned.

“You know if you want to eat with us, you’re welcome to,” Astrid said with a welcoming smile on her face.

Hiccup was taken aback by all this kindness and was momentarily speechless and decided to nod instead, knowing that no one else would ever let him sit with him.

This was how young Hiccup found himself next to Nuffink who was talking amicably about adventures he wanted to go on when he grew up.

“Hiccup, what kind of things do you like?” Zephyr said, interrupting her brother.

“Oh, um, I like making stuff,” Young Hiccup said nervously. Zephyr’s eyes sparked with interest.

“That’s really cool!” Zephyr said.

“You know, Throck is a blacksmith, maybe he can show you something,” Astrid said.

Older Hiccup, who was eating his beans peacefully, looked up at the mention of his fake name.

“Only if he wants to,” Older Hiccup said, swallowing his beans.

“What sort of things do you make?” Young Hiccup asked with interest. Older Hiccup bent down and detached his prosthetic leg and presented it to young Hiccup.

“I made this, it’s got different legs attached to it. One for ice or mud, to keep me from falling on my face,” Hiccup said.

Younger Hiccup was momentarily taken aback by the fact that Throck was missing a leg, but interest took over as he examined the leg from afar. Young Hiccup looked up at Throck as if pleading to touch it and examine it further.

Older Hiccup smiled and handed the leg over to young Hiccup. Young Hiccup’s eyes sparkled with curiosity and asked all kinds of questions on its creation which older Hiccup answered happily.

“We need to go to the smithy to get some shields and weapons, we heard this island has frequent dragon raids and it would nice to have some protection, do you think you could show us where it is?” Astrid asked once they had removed their plates from the table.

Young Hiccup nodded and started to lead the way to the smithy. When they got there they saw Gobber beating a sword on an anvil.

“Hey Gobber,” young Hiccup greeted.

“Hey, lad, what brings you here at this time of day?” Gobber asked looking up. Gobber looked up to see older Hiccup and Astrid behind young Hiccup. 

“Well, these two need shields and weapons for when the next dragon raid happens. By the way, this is Gobber,” Hiccup said, walking into the smithy and starting to root around for some shields.

“Ah, so you're the newcomers that everyone is talking about,” Gobber noted.

Astrid nodded. “You can call me Heather.”

“Throck,” Hiccup said, pointing to himself. “These are our kids, Zephyr and Nuffink.”

Gobber leaned over the counter to see the kids. “Lovely wee ones ye got there.”

Gobber exclaimed older Hiccup closer making Hiccup shift from foot to prosthetic foot.

“You know, you and Hiccup could be brothers,” Gobber noted.

“Unlikely,” Younger Hiccup said from inside the smithy. Gobber shrugged and turned to grab two swords. Both Hiccup and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

They left the smithy with young Hiccup and with two shields and two swords, they had made it to the plaza when a sudden outbreak of yells alerted the group.

A stray Nadder was standing on one of the house's roofs, clearly agitated. Stoick was at the scene trying to scare the Nadder off, however, this Nadder was persistent and started firing blasts at the villagers.

“Astrid gets the kids out of the way,” Older Hiccup said. It only took Astrid a few seconds to realize what Hiccup was about to try and do.

“Are you sure?” Astrid asked, looking nervous. Hiccup nodded firmly. Astrid nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Young Hiccup had already found a place to take cover which gave older Hiccup one less thing to worry about.

Older Hiccup moved closer to the Nadder and started waving his hands to get the Nadder’s attention. The dragon noticed Hiccup immediately and jumped off the roof to get closer to the one-legged man.

Hiccup held out his hand to the Nadder and slowly backed away without the dragon touching his hand, having the Nadder follow him. Other villagers who were trying to fight the Nadder stopped to watch this unorthodox approach to handling dragons.

“You need to leave,” Hiccup whispered to the dragon sternly. The Nadder in question squawked in understanding and took to the air, leaving Berk.

“Odin’s beard, I’ve never seen someone conquer the beasts like that,” Gobber said in awe.

“Gobber is right, where on Earth did you learn to do that?” Stoick said, turning to Hiccup.

Hiccup momentarily froze when his father spoke to him but stuttered out, “On my island, they taught us how to deal with dragons with the least amount of damage.”

Stoick seemed to accept this and started to rub his beard in thought.

“We have new recruits for dragon training tomorrow, I think if you and Gobber teamed up to teach the students we could finally put an end to the dragon raids,” Stoick said. Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“Wait you’re saying you want me to be a teacher for dragon training?” Hiccup said nervously.

Stoick nodded firmly. “Think of this as payment for me letting you stay at my house.”

“Dragon training starts at 5 in the morning tomorrow, see you there,” Gobber said, giving Hiccup a few pats on the shoulder.

Hiccup stood in the middle of the plaza, processing what just happened.

“What did they say?” Astrid said coming up from behind.

“I think I just became a co dragon training teacher,” Hiccup finally said. Astrid smiled at his misfortune, somehow not surprised.

“Well, at least the kids get to see how we were back then,” Astrid chuckled and patted his back.

“What's happening?” Young Hiccup said walking up.

“Throck just got appointed co-dragon training teacher by Stoick,” Astrid supplied. Young Hiccup seemed to go over this statement for a second.

“Well maybe you can convince Gobber that learning on the job shouldn’t be used in dragon training,” Young Hiccup said dryly. This caused older Hiccup to laugh.

“Yeah, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I update every Sunday :)


	4. Dragon Training with co-teacher Throck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Hiccup and Gobber teach the teens dragon training and younger Hiccup may have accidentally crashed into one of his teachers with his dragon.

“Gobber all I’m saying is that it might be a poor idea to just thrust a Gronkle on them on their first day,” Hiccup said, following close behind Gobber.

Gobber chuckled. “You may know your way around a dragon, Throck. But I know what works best for the students.”

They were at the training arena setting up when Hiccup decided that maybe he could sway Gobber’s mind on his teaching method. Hiccup sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this argument so he decided to drop it. 

“Speaking of students, when do they get here?” Hiccup asked, placing a shield on the inside of the dragon fighting arena.

“Soon,” Gobber responded.

“Hey, dad!” Zephyr shouted, running into the arena. Hiccup smiled brightly and picked Zephyr up.

“Zephyr, what are you doing here without your mother? Not that it isn’t great to see you,” Hiccup said.

“Mom and Nuffink are close beyond but I wanted to see the fighting arena!” Zephyr answered, looking around the arena. Hiccup chuckled and placed Zephyr back on the ground.

“Hey honey,” Astrid said, holding Nuffink who was still half asleep.

“Hey Ast-Heather,” Hiccup said awkwardly, nearly calling her Astrid. Astrid smiled sympathetically and kissed him on the cheek.

“Common Zephyr, the students will be here soon and we need to be out of the way,” Astrid said, holding her hand out to Zephyr. They made their way up to the stands to observe.

“Ah, here they are!” Gobber said walking over to the students. “Welcome to dragon training!”

“No turning back,” Young Astrid said determinedly. As the teens were walking around the arena older Hiccup hobbled next to Gobber, unnoticed by anyone except Gobber.

“I hope I get some serious burns,” Tuffnut said.

“I’m hoping for some mauling, like my shoulder or lower back,” Ruffnut responded.

“Yeah, It’s only fun if you get a scar out of it,” Astrid added.

“Yeah, no kidding right? Pain, love it,” Young Hiccup said dryly, attempting to be cool. Older Hiccup cringed a bit at his past attempts of trying to be a traditional Viking.

“Oh great! Who let him in?” Tuffnut said.

“Let’s get started! By the way, this is my co-teacher Throck, you will treat him with respect as you would any Viking,” Gobber said sternly.

“Why do we need two teachers?” Snoutlout asked.

“It was the Chief’s idea. Throck here has a way with the beasts and Stoick wanted that talent to be passed on to you teens so we can finally put an end to the dragon raids,” Gobber informed, punching older Hiccup playfully in the shoulder.

The teens, minus young Hiccup, looked suspiciously at older Hiccup. Older Hiccup gave an awkward smile.

“The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village,” Gobber said proudly.

“Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him, or?” Snotlout jested. The twins cackled meanly besides Snotlout. 

Older Hiccup listened while Gobber attempted to comfort young Hiccup by saying he was small so the dragon wouldn’t go for him first, he sighed wondering what his life was.

“Okay,” Older Hiccup began, “Behind these doors are just a few of the many, many species of dragons you will learn to fight. Such as the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Terrible Terror- can you please stop that?”

While Hiccup was saying each dragon’s name, Fishlegs had been calling out their stats. Fishlegs shut his mouth quickly, remaining quiet. 

“Thank you, this is the Gronkle,” Hiccup finished. Gobber had put his hand on the lever that opens the Gronckles cage, preparing to push it down to open the doors.

“Woah, Woah, wait! Aren’t you going to teach us first?” Snoutlout asked, panicked.

Older Hiccup sighed, looking apologetically at the students. “He believes in learning on the job,” With that, Gobber opened the doors and the Gronkle burst out.

“Today is about learning on survival,” Gobber said calmly, watching the teens run for their lives. “If you get blasted, you’re dead.”

“What’s the first thing you’re going to need?” Older Hiccup shouted out.

“A doctor?” Young Hiccup said.

“Plus five-speed?” Fishlegs added.

“A shield!” Young Astrid answered hastily.

“Shields, go!” Gobber shouted. Older Hiccup and Gobber watched as each teen got hit and was eliminated. When it was just Astrid and Hiccup he watched as Hiccup chased after his shield and got cornered by the Gronkle.

“Hiccup!” Gobber shouted, and hobbled his way over to the boy, rescuing from getting blasted by the dragon.

“That’s six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage,” Gobber flung the dragon back into its cage and closed the gates.

“You’ll get another chance don’t worry,” Older Hiccup said.

“Remember,” Gobber started. “A dragon will always, always, go for the kill,” Gobber said darkly, looking at young Hiccup. Gobber pulled the young boy up by the arm and left with the other teens.

“This was just the first day, I’m sure you’ll get better,” Older Hiccup said, walking over to young Hiccup. Young Hiccup sighed despondently and shook his head.

“I’m going to go to the woods, I want to check something out. I’ll see you later Throck,”

Older Hiccup watched as young Hiccup left. Hiccup was well aware of where his younger counterpart was going and smiled to himself.

“Dad that was crazy!” Nuffink said running up to Hiccup. Zephyr followed behind, lost in thought.

“You okay Zeph?” Hiccup asked, walking over to his daughter.

“I don’t get it, you weren’t brave at all in dragon training, you coward and nearly got yourself killed, no offense,” Zephyr said, looking up to her father.

Hiccup sighed and stepped closer to Zephyr. “Well like I said, I wasn’t brave at all before I met Toothless,” Zephyr huffed, still in denial.

“Come on, lets get food early, I really don’t want to have to debrief with Gobber tonight,” Hiccup said. Astrid had been standing near the kids and verbally agreed with Hiccup, knowing Gobber’s training debriefs were the worst. 

The next day, older Hiccup stood next to Gobber tiredly, having set up the entire arena by himself in the early hours of the morning. 

Half asleep, Hiccup barely managed to hear his younger counterpart ask about Night Furys. When Stormfly crashed into the walls that Hiccup set up, he woke up enough to voice his displeasure.

“Oh common! That took me hours to set up!” Hiccup complained loudly.

“That’s what happens when you miss debriefing,” Gobber responded cockily. Hiccup sighed.

“Is this a joke to you?” Young Astrid shouted at Hiccup. “Our parent’s war is about to become ours, figure out what side you’re on.”

Zephyr watched how coldly her mother treated her dad. It was shocking! How does someone go from cold and aggressive to kind and fierce? How is her father small and unpopular?

“Yeah so, I’m going to have to go to tonight’s debrief if I want to get even a little bit of sleep, you guys should stay home though and get some sleep,” Hiccup said walking over to his family. Astrid smiled sympathetically.

Hiccup’s eyes widened, just remembering something. “Hey, I think this is also the day where I become friends with Toothless!”

“Really!?” Zephyr asked excitedly. Hiccup nodded cheerfully.

“Can we see him?” Nuffink asked hopefully. Hiccup thought about it for a moment.

“I don’t want to accidentally reveal ourselves to my past self just yet and after he becomes friends with Toothless he’s there whenever he can be. Don’t worry, we will soon see Toothless, eventually.”

Nuffink and Zephyr nodded in understanding. Hiccup looked up to see Astrid looking at Stormfly’s cage. Hiccup got up and put his shoulder around Astrid in comfort.  
“She’s in there, all alone. I haven’t seen her since that time we visited the hidden world. Seeing her get treated like that, I just, I can’t even,” Astrid said sadly.

“It will be okay Astrid, I promise,” Hiccup said, hugging Astrid.

“And he took my hand and swallowed it whole, and I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn’t even a month when another one took my leg,” Gobber said, waving a whole cooked chicken around.

Hiccup was sitting next to his younger self who looked lost in thought. He knew what he was thinking about.

“How did you lose your leg Throck?” Tuffnut asked loudly. Older Hiccup looked up, surprised to be included in the conversation.

“Oh ah, dragon. I guess I wasn’t as delicious as Gobber’s limbs were,” Hiccup said awkwardly.

“I swear I’m so angry right now. I’ll avenge your beautiful legs and your beautiful hand Gobber and Throck, I’ll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face,” Snotlout said determinedly.

“It’s the wings and tails you really want, if it can’t fly, it can’t getaway. A downed dragon is a dead dragon,” Gobber said.

Hiccup watched as his younger counterpart’s eyes came to life and started to think of ways to help Toothless fly again, young Hiccup dropped his fish and ran down the stairs towards the forge.

Gobber announced that everyone should go to bed which older Hiccup gladly agreed with because he could not see straight.

“See you in the morning Gobber,” Hiccup yawned.

“I’ll see you, tomorrow is Zippleback so that’ll be interesting to watch,” Gobber said.

Hiccup agreed, knowing that young Hiccup would use an eel as to his advantage to repulse the Zippleback.

“Agreed, tomorrow, things will definitely get interesting,” Hiccup said.

And interesting it was, young Hiccup had indeed used an eel to scare the Zippleback into his cage. Older Hiccup found it most enjoyable to see his friends shocked faces at the sudden talent from young Hiccup.

Throughout the next few dragon training classes, Hiccup watched as his past self used different dragon techniques on the dragons. Hiccup had to admit that it was interesting to see his past self-gain more confidence with the dragons.

Zephyr was at every training with Astrid and Nuffink. Zephyr watched her father as a teen peacefully protect himself from getting injured by the dragons. It was the first time since she got here that she saw some similarities between teen Hiccup and her father. Confidence.

While her father’s confidence was in his leadership and his younger self’s confidence was in dragons, it was still some confidence that the teen didn’t have before.

“And that’s a wrap on today’s class with Hiccup being successful as per-usual,” Gobber said looking at the gaggle of teens. Young Hiccup left the arena as quickly as possible, wanting to see Toothless. Older Hiccup walked up to Astrid and the kids.

“I’ve been thinking, if a dragon raid happens I could easily handle any dragon with dragon nip without actually hurting them. So I think I’m going to go up to the dragon-nip fields and get some,” Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded, “Zephyr and Nuffink both want to watch me throw an axe at a tree for some reason,”

“We want you to teach us, mom!” Zephyr and Nuffink said cheerily. Astrid smiled at Hiccup.

“Is it okay if you go by yourself?” Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded and kissed Astrid.

“Have fun with axe training kids!” Hiccup said, walking off towards the forest.

Hiccup was picking dragon nip from the ground when he heard a panicked cry from the sky, looking to see what it was, he gasped realizing who it was.

Young Hiccup and Toothless had been trying to fly when Hiccup lost control and started to fall towards a field of grass. When young Hiccup saw Throck he yelled out loud and he crashed into one of his dragon training teachers.

Older Hiccup groaned as he regained his bearings and stood up. He dusted himself off and looked up to see a very apprehensive young Hiccup and a loopy Toothless rolling around in the grass.

Hiccup’s heart ached to look at the young version of Toothless making him miss his own Toothless.

“This isn’t what it looks like Throck,” Younger Hiccup said. Older Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“What exactly does it look like?” Older Hiccup asked. Younger Hiccup closed his mouth, not really knowing how to answer that.

Toothless felt the apprehension of his rider and got up to see if he was okay, noticing older Hiccup, he started to growl and curled himself around young Hiccup.

Older Hiccup backed up a bit as to not aggravate Toothless further. That was until Toothless caught his scent. Toothless’s eyes widened and he stepped closer to older Hiccup.

Young Hiccup tried to hold Toothless back but Toothless pushed forward. Trying to figure out why this man smelt like his rider.

Not knowing what to do, older Hiccup continued to back up so Toothless couldn’t get a proper scent. Younger Hiccup looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

“Throck, please don’t tell anyone about him,” young Hiccup pleaded desperately. “They’re not mindless killers, they’re, they’re, intelligent, beautiful, creatures!”

Older Hiccup didn’t really know what to do. He would never tell any Viking about Toothless but if Hiccup told his younger self that he would keep a secret about dragons when everyone thought he was a renowned dragon fighter, he could risk exposing himself and his family that they were from the future. Maybe he was overthinking this.

While lost in thought, older Hiccup had stopped backing away from Toothless. Toothless saw this as an opportunity and pounced on the one-legged man so he couldn’t back away.

Older Hiccup gave a surprised yelp as he crashed to the ground. Younger Hiccup ran over to Toothless and tried to pry him off with little success for he was not strong enough.  
Toothless finally was able to actually smell the one-legged Viking. To his surprise, this one-legged Viking smelt exactly like his small rider. Toothless let out a confused croon and looked at the Viking’s eyes.

The Vikings' eyes held no fear or hostility towards the dragon which confused Toothless greatly. In fact, the man’s eyes were identical to his rider! Toothless did not know how but this seemed to be an older version of his rider and he wasn’t going to question it.

Toothless began to examine his older rider. When Toothless saw his rider’s missing foot, he let out a sad croon and nuzzled it slightly to show that he was sorry for him.

“Toothless that's enough, get off Throck!” young Hiccup said. Toothless chuffed, but let the man pick himself up off the ground. Older Hiccup looked slightly unnerved, not because he was scared but because of how much he missed his best friend. It was so hard to not just go and hug Toothless at that moment.

“Are you okay Throck?” Young Hiccup asked. Older Hiccup nodded. “Throck, please, I’m begging you, please don’t tell the village about Toothless!”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Older Hiccup responded.

“Dragons are not mindless beasts or vicious killers- wait, you will?” Young Hiccup said surprised.

“I never said I was a dragon killer, did I? I only said I knew how to handle them,” Older Hiccup responded. Young Hiccup thought about it for a moment.

“So you don’t kill dragons?”

“Never.”  
“Thank Thor you were the one I crashed into with a dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I update every sunday! :)


	5. Just rip it off like a band aid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the children meet a younger Yohann and the Haddock family tells the truth to Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware I've been missing. I apologize I got writer's block and had school and was super stressed. But I'm hopefully back now! Can't guarantee a weekly update but I will do my best to finish this story <3

“You really don’t kill dragons?” Young Hiccup asked for the thousandth time.

Both Hiccups were currently seated in the cove while young Hiccup kept repeating the killing dragons question, still doubting Throck’s answer.

“No, Hiccup. I don’t kill dragons, I promise,” Older Hiccup said. Young Hiccup looked for any kind of lying in his words but found none. Realizing that Throck was telling the truth he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Toothless walked over to older Hiccup and sat beside him. Older Hiccup knew he shouldn’t look too fond of Toothless or that may make his counterpart suspicious. While he would gladly side with the dragons he couldn’t risk being found out just yet.

With this worry in mind, older Hiccup sadly scootched away from Toothless. Toothless gave a confused croon, wondering why his older rider had moved away from him. Not happy about this at all, Toothless pinned older Hiccup to the ground and started to give him a tongue bath.

Older Hiccup yelped in surprise at the sudden tongue bath while poor young Hiccup tried to pry Toothless off the helpless one-legged man.

“No no no no no no! That doesn’t wash out!” Older Hiccup exclaimed loudly. Older Hiccup managed to roll out from under Toothless and stood up. 

Young Hiccup watched nervously for older Hiccup’s reaction, afraid that he would try and attack Toothless. To his absolute surprise, Throck simply grumbled and flicked the excess spit on his hands onto Toothless's face.

“Why don’t you want to harm dragons?” Young Hiccup finally asked. “Any sane Viking would have run and told all the other Vikings and yet, here you are, covered in dragon saliva and you only looked mildly annoyed.”

“Well, I’m no sane Viking for starters,” Older Hiccup began. “A dragon once saved my life, I may have lost my leg, but if it weren’t for the dragon, I wouldn’t have survived. Since then, I respect them, they’re not all vicious killers.” 

Young Hiccup looked at older Hiccup in surprise at his words. Both of them remained in silence until older Hiccup cleared his throat.

“We should probably head back to the village, it’s getting dark.”

Younger Hiccup nodded timidly, gave Toothless a good head scratch, and then made his way out of the cove. Young Hiccup turned around to see if Throck was following. He wasn’t.

Young Hiccup was out of view from Throck but Hiccup could still clearly see the one-legged man. Hiccup watched as Throck put out his hand for the dragon which Toothless happily placed his snout in.

Throck gave a warm smile and started to pet Toothless. Young Hiccup gasped in surprise at Throck’s gentle actions towards the dragon. Throck pets Toothless a bit longer before placing his forehead to Toothless's.

“Don’t worry bud, everything is going to turn out okay,” Throck said, looking into the dragon's eyes. Toothless crooned and licked Throcks face.

“Toothless! That doesn’t wash out!” Throck laughed, wiping the spit off his face. Young Hiccup's heart briefly paused. Hiccup had never told Toothless's name to Throck.

Throck pet Toothless one more time before making his way over to the cove exit. Young Hiccup quickly made his way up out of the cove and made his way far enough so Throck wouldn’t suspect that he was listening in. Throck emerged a few seconds later.

“Sorry I took so long, my prosthetic leg got stuck,” Throck said, giving a convincing smile.

“Uh, yeah that’s okay,” Younger Hiccup responded awkwardly. Once they reached Berk, younger Hiccup looked out to the docks and saw a ship.

“Oh hey look, trader Johann is here!” Young Hiccup exclaimed happily. Throck visibly tensed up and took on a defensive posture. 

Young Hiccup was about to ask if Throck was okay when Heather came running over.

“Throck! I can’t find Zephyr and Nuffink, one second I turned around to get my axe from the tree, and the next they were gone!” Heather said in a panicked voice. Throck tensed up even more.

“They may have gone down to the docks, usually when our village trader arrives Berk goes crazy and sometimes people get swept up into the crowd,” Young Hiccup supplied.

“Village trader?” Heather asked, looking a whole lot more concerned. 

“Trader Johann,” Throck responded. Heather sucked in a breath.

“Let's go see if they’re there, shall we?” Heather said, starting to walk towards the docks. Throck nodded and followed closely behind, looking significantly worried.

Young Hiccup followed, wondering why they were so tense about their kids wandering off. His father wouldn’t care if he was gone for days, it made him feel a bit jealous that he never had parents that worried about him.  
When they arrived at the boat they saw Zephyr and Nuffink on Johann’s boat talking to the man. Throck ran onto the boat and put himself between the trader and his children.

“Uh hello sir, may I help you?” Johann smiled. Heather stood next to Throck.

“These are our children, we’re not overly fond of them talking to strangers,” Heather said.

“Ah yes, that is quite understandable, but I can assure you I mean no harm!” Johann said joyously, throwing his hand in the air.

“Don’t worry dad!” Zephyr said, grabbing older Hiccup’s arm. “He was telling us all these cool stories from his travels. He's perfectly fine!”

Older Hiccup and Astrid shared a look of nervousness.

“Kids, can we talk to you for a minute?” Older Hiccup asked, looking at their kids. Nuffink and Zephyr gave looks of confusion but followed their parents off the boat.

“What is it, dad?” Nuffink asked once they reached an unpopulated part of the doc.

“Well, when your mother and I were 18, we lived on an island called The Edge. On the Edge, we discovered new dragons and protected them from dragon hunters,” Hiccup said.

“To put it simply, Johann was the leader of all the dragon hunters. He tried to find and take control of the king of dragons but inevitably failed thanks to the dragon riders,” Astrid added. Zephyr and Nuffink gasped in surprise.

“He seems so trustworthy,” Zephyr said in astonishment. Older Hiccup shrugged.

“He had Berk fooled for years, in fact, he had been trying to kill me and the dragon riders since we were fifteen,” Hiccup said. Zephyr pondered this statement and looked back at the ship Johann was on.

“Mum, can we get food now? I’m starving!” Nuffink said. Astrid nodded, glad to get away from Johann. Hiccup, Astrid, and Nuffink started to walk towards the great hall when Hiccup noticed that Zephyr looked troubled and wasn’t following them.

“You go ahead, I’ll talk to her,” Hiccup said, looking at Astrid. Astrid nodded and took Nuffink’s hand and walked towards the great hall.

“What’s the matter Zephyr? Is it the Johann thing?” Hiccup asked, placing a hand on Zephyr’s shoulder. Zephyr shook her head.

“Berk is so sad, everyone fights dragons, the stories you told me made Berk sound so full of life but this is the exact opposite,” Zephyr huffed sitting down on the dock, looking out to sea. Hiccup sat down next to Zephyr.

“Well I really only told you the stories of Berk after the war with dragons was over, I didn’t think you wanted to hear about viciously killing harmless creatures as a bedtime story,” Hiccup said. Zephyr grimaced.

“Is this really what Berk was like before the dragons? Like all the time?” Zephyr asked. Hiccup nodded sadly.

“And what about your past self? You couldn’t have been that wimpy all the time, you must have had some heroic moments before dragons,” Zephyr tried.

“Zeph I was as cowardly and as wimpy as you could get, trust me, there were no heroic moments from me before dragons” Hiccup responded.

“And mom is so mean to you, and so is uncle Snotlout, uncle Tuffnut, and auntie Ruffnut,” Zephyr said.

“They saw me as different, and not a real Viking, and because of the dragon war, Berk thought they needed “real Vikings” to end it, because I wasn’t a “real Viking” they took the opportunity to pick on me, except your mother, she only had a temper but she didn’t go out of her way to pick on me,” Hiccup replied.

“When will we go home?” Zephyr asked, looking at her father. Zephyr missed home and wanted to get back to where everything was happy and not sad, like gloomy old Berk.

“I don’t really know. When you realize that you will make an amazing chieftess of New Berk?” Hiccup responded.

“But I’ve told you already! I’ll never be as good as you,” Zephyr grumbled. Hiccup sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re right Zephyr, you’ll be better than me,” Hiccup smiled. Zephyr looked up to her father who was smiling at her.

“You really think that?” Zephyr asked.

“I always thought that, since the day you were born Zeph, I knew you would be a great leader,” Hiccup answered lovingly. Zephyr smiled and hugged her father who was still sitting on the ground.

“You feel okay enough to eat now?” Hiccup asked, standing up. Zephyr nodded cheerily. When they turned around both their hearts dropped simultaneously.

Young Hiccup had been standing right behind them looking as he had seen a ghost. Older Hiccup tensed.

“Um, how much did you happen to hear?” Older Hiccup asked nervously.

“Um, uh, since, um, Zephyr saying Berk was sad?” Young Hiccup stuttered. Older Hiccup’s heart dropped, that was basically the entire conversation. Out of nowhere a scroll of paper dropped from the sky and hit older Hiccup’s head.

Older Hiccup looked up to see a terrible terror fly by, he was assuming that was how the scroll got to him. Older Hiccup bent down to pick up the scroll and opened it. He read it to himself with Zephyr climbing up-on him to also read it.

I believe Zephyr and Nuffink finally understand what Berk and it’s people were like. While Zephyr may still not completely believe she will make a good chief, I do believe you can reveal your true identities to Berk.  
P.S. I left someone at the cove for you and someone at the cove for Astrid. -The Magic Crystal.

Zephyr and older Hiccup looked at each other for a few seconds before looking at younger Hiccup who looked extremely confused.

“Meet me at the cove okay? I understand that the conversation you overheard was probably confusing for you,” Older Hiccup started.

“Probably?” Younger Hiccup cut in.

“Okay most definitely confusing,” Older Hiccup replied. “Just meet me at the cove, I need to go to the great hall and get my wife and my other child,”

-Line Break-

“Honey, are you sure we should tell everyone now?” Astrid said, following older Hiccup through the woods.

“Not everyone, just younger me for now. He may have overheard some information that suggests that, well, definitely makes us sound either crazy or from the future,” Hiccup responded.

“It was my fault,” Zephyr said gloomily. “I shouldn’t have said all that revealing information out in the open!”

“Zephyr it’s okay! We were going to reveal ourselves eventually,” Older Hiccup responded.

“The scroll also said that there was someone waiting for us,” Astrid added.

“Who is it?” Nuffink asked cheerily, picking up a stick and pretending it’s a sword.

“We’ll find out I guess,” Older Hiccup said, as they reached the entrance of the cove.

When they entered, they saw younger Hiccup sitting next to Toothless, they were both looking at something on the other side of the cove but Hiccup and his family couldn’t see what. Older Hiccup walked forward.

“What are you look-” Older Hiccup didn’t get to finish his question because a great black mass pummeled into him. Older Hiccup let out a surprised yelp at being tossed and turned and licked by what he was assuming was young Toothless.

Older Hiccup opened his eyes and met Toothless’s. But not the Toothless he was expecting. It was his Toothless.

“Toothless!” Older Hiccup cried in delight. Toothless let out a delighted croon and started licking Hiccup again.

During this, another dragon had crashed into Astrid a bit more gently than Toothless.

“Stormfly!” Astrid shouted happily, scratching Stormfly lovingly. “Oh, I missed you girl.” 

Zephyr and Nuffink gravitated towards their mother, not wanting to be tackled by their father’s dragon.

Young Hiccup watched in utter fascination and confusion as Throck laughed and petted another Night Fury who seemed to also be named Toothless while Heather and their children were petting and hugging a Nadder that also looked familiar.

“What is going on?!” Young Hiccup finally said, standing up. The other Night Fury stopped what he was doing, at the sound of his younger rider’s voice.

Older Hiccup slid out from underneath older Toothless and stood up next to him. Astrid, Stormfly, and his children came to stand next to older Hiccup.

“We want to tell you the truth about us,” older Hiccup smiled happily, still overjoyed to see his best friend again.

“The truth?” Younger Hiccup said. The Haddock family nodded.

“How should we go about this, honey?” Older Hiccup asked Astrid. Astrid put her hand on her chin. Then she gave a confident smile.

“Rip it off like a band-aid,” Astrid replied. Older Hiccup nodded and before he could open his mouth Nuffink interrupted him.

“We’re from the future!” Nuffink shouted. There was a long pause of silence as young Hiccup processed what Nuffink had just said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Young Hiccup finally said.

“We’re from the future!” Nuffink repeated.  
“No, that’s, that isn’t possible,” Younger Hiccup said looking at the family. “Is this some sort of trick or something?”

“Hiccup I know you in the future, in fact, I know almost everything about you. Ask any question and I guarantee I will answer it correctly,” Astrid said, stepping forward. Younger Hiccup thought for a moment.

“Okay, how did I meet Toothless?” Young Hiccup asked if Heather wouldn’t answer correctly.

“You wanted to prove to your father that you were a Viking and could kill a dragon. You hit Toothless down with your bola launcher during a pretty nasty dragon raid. When you found him tied up in the woods you saw how scared he was and you had told me when you looked into his eyes, you saw yourself. So you let him go,” Astrid said. Young Hiccup was stunned and had no idea what to say.

“If you really are from the future then who are you?” Young Hiccup said, still doubting them.

“I think it’s pretty obvious who I am,” Astrid said, putting a hand on her hip. Young Hiccup studied her face for a minute before his eyes widened.

“A-Astrid?” Young Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled and nodded. Young Hiccup wished he could deny it but now that he was looking, he couldn’t unsee her. Young Hiccup moved his gaze towards the man standing next to her.

“Wait then who are you?” Young Hiccup asked, looking at his older counterpart.

“I’m you,” Older Hiccup said, nervously smiling. Younger Hiccup looked the man over and shook his head.

“No that's not possible. I can believe Astrid is Astrid but you can’t be me!” Young Hiccup said.

“Why not?” Older Hiccup asked.

“Because you're a Viking! Maybe you’re friends with dragons, but you’re strong and confident! You’re everything that I’m not!” Young Hiccup exclaimed loudly.

“You have the same dragon, with the same name,” Zephyr noted.

“Could be a coincidence!” Young Hiccup shot back. Older Hiccup held out his hand to pause any talking and walked towards younger Hiccup and whispered something into young Hiccup’s ear. Young Hiccup’s face grew red.

“Okay okay! I believe you!” Young Hiccup cried. Older Hiccup smiled smugly.

“What did you say to him?” Astrid whispered.

“I told him about his crush,” Older Hiccup responded. Astrid smiled lovingly and looked towards the younger version of her future husband who wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Okay so you’re me and you’re Astrid. Who are the kids? They can’t be ours because I’m me and you’re you. You probably just pretended they were both of yours because it would be weird if you told everyone they were not because they would ask questions,” Young Hiccup hypothesized.

Zephyr was shocked at her father's self-esteem or the lack of it. She looked at her father who looked very unsurprised at the doubt of his younger counterpart and her mother just looked sad.

“Hiccup these are your future children,” Astrid said, pushing the two children closer to young Hiccup.

“I’m Zephyr as you already know,” Zephyr said confidently.

“And I’m Nuffink!” Nuffink said happily.

Young Hiccup awkwardly looked at the two who were smiling warmly at him.

“Wait if you're my kids- gods that's so weird to say out loud. Who’s your mother?” Young Hiccup asked, looking at the four of them.

“Hey kids, do you want to tell him who your mother is?” Older Hiccup grinned. Nuffink nodded happily and ran to Astrid.

“This is our mother!” Nuffink exclaimed, clinging to Astrid’s legs.

Young Hiccup’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his face went completely red. Young Hiccup murmured something but promptly passed out cold. Before young Hiccup could hit the ground young Toothless caught the boy.

“I’m honestly surprised he didn’t pass out sooner,” Older Hiccup noted. Older Toothless let out the dragon equivalent of a laugh.


	6. How do you tell an angry viking you're from the future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiccup and Astrid inform the gang, Gobber, and Stoick about their time travel predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?! Le gasp it's a miracle!!

“Hiccup? Are you awake yet?” A distant voice sounded overhead. Young Hiccup scrunched his face together and reluctantly opened his eyes, expecting to see the harsh light of the day. Instead, he met a familiar pair of sky blue eyes.

When Zephyr saw that young Hiccup had opened his eyes she grinned and leaped off his bed. Young Hiccup sat up and looked around with a confused facial expression.

“Uh, how did I get into my house?” Hiccup asked, getting out of bed.

“Dad carried you back when you passed out in the cove, he’s downstairs now telling grandpa about how we’re from the future,” Zephyr responded casually.

It took a second for young Hiccup to fully comprehend what Zephyr said. When he did his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

“Oh, Thor! Dad is gonna kill the future me, and just me in general!” Young Hiccup yelled, running a hand through his hair. Zephyr remained silent for a while until responding.

“Well dad talked to grandpa as soon as we got to your house which was like an hour ago, there was a lot of yelling but it’s been quiet for a while, I’ve been upstairs waiting for you to wake up for most of the time and Nuffink is outside playing with mom,” Zephyr said.

“Duh duh duhhh my future self is dead,” Hiccup said looking down the stairs.

“Let's go see then!” Zephyr said running down the stairs. Young Hiccup followed close behind hoping to pull her back upstairs but it was too late, they had already made it downstairs.

Stoick had both hands on his head and was sitting in his chair while across from him was older Hiccup who was pacing in front of Stoick. Older Hiccup looked up to see his daughter and younger self staring at them.  
“Hey Dad, is everything okay?” Zephyr asked waking up to her father. Stoick looked up but said nothing and just watched as older Hiccup gave Zephyr a loving smile and walked over to her.

“We’re okay, can you go and play with your mother and brother outside? I need to talk to my younger self and grandpa, okay?” Older Hiccup responded.

Zephyr nodded and walked out of the house. Older Hiccup waited for a few moments before speaking.

“Dad knows everything,” Older Hiccup said to younger Hiccup. Young Hiccup’s eyes widened and he looked at his father.

“Everything?” Young Hiccup asked.

“Everything.” Older Hiccup responded.

“Shouldn’t dad be more at our throats if he knew everything?” Young Hiccup whispered to older Hiccup. Older Hiccup sighed.

“We’ve been going at it for hours, he’s used up all his anger and now he's processing. He still doesn’t like dragons but he accepts that that's just what the future is heading towards and he's mad at himself for accepting that,” Older Hiccup whispered back.

Younger Hiccup looked around out of nervousness and sat into the opposite chair from his father. Stoick and young Hiccup would occasionally ask a question about the future while older Hiccup talked about it but that was the most interaction they had. Older Hiccup left the parts out about Valka being alive and Stoick's death. Not really wanting to bring in more awkwardness.

A little while later the rest of the future Haddocks. Astrid went over to older Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek and a warm smile. Older Hiccup smiled back and watched as his wife led their children into their temporary bedroom.  
Stoick watched this whole interaction and was stunned by how happy Hiccup was in the future. He had no idea his boy could ever look so content, Hiccup was usually so awkward and clumsy but now here he was looking the exact opposite.

“Hiccup you should head to bed you look exhausted,” Older Hiccup noted looking at his younger counterpart. Young Hiccup did not argue and went upstairs. Older Hiccup looked towards his father and sighed.

“I’m also going to go to bed, goodnight dad,” Older Hiccup said awkwardly and started to walk off. He stopped mid-step when he heard the creaking of Stoick rising from his chair.

“Is the future really as good as you say it is?” Stoick asked quietly.

“Yes. It took a while to get there, but Berks people are safe and happy,” Older Hiccup responded, turning to look at his father. Stoick's shoulders sagged in relief, knowing his people would be safe.

“You must be the chief of Berk, right?” Stoick asked, looking up to meet his son's eyes. Older Hiccup nodded. “And what happens to me in the future?”

Older Hiccup tensed up and looked everywhere except his own father's eyes. Stoick wasn’t blind, he knew what that meant. Stoick lowered his head in sadness. He must have died at the hands of one of those beasts.

“I was 20, the bewilder beast that Drago controlled, had ordered a dragon to kill me. You jumped in front of me to save me,” Older Hiccup whispered. Stoick's eyes widened as he stared at his son, looking more vulnerable than ever.

Having heard of how the future unfolds, from making peace with the dragons, defending them from others, living in peace and harmony with them to sending them away to the hidden world for them to be safe. All this was his sons doing and he couldn’t find the words for how proud he was.

“I’m so sorry, son. For everything. I hope I was a better father in the future. I’m so proud of you son,” Stoick said. Hiccup's breath hitched as he looked at his father in despair.

Slowly, Stoick walked towards his son and encased him in the most loving hug he could give. Hiccup was tense but slowly melting into the hug.

“I miss you so much,” Hiccup choked out quietly. Stoick hugged tighter.

“I’ll always be with you son,”

Astrid wandered out of the bedroom to see where Hiccup was. She smiled warmly when she found Hiccup and Stoick asleep by the fireplace. She didn’t bother to wake them. They both needed this. 

-The next morning-

“Alright so I think we just tell younger Astrid, Gobber, and the gang about us being from the future but no one else, it will get too complicated,” Older Hiccup said through breakfast.

“Wait, you want to tell Astrid that in the future she ends up with me!?” younger Hiccup asked nervously. When the future Haddock family nodded younger Hiccup started pulling at his hair.

“Oh, thor she’s going to kill me.” Younger Hiccup exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, we will tell her separately and make sure she doesn’t try to kill you,” Older Hiccup responded, patting his younger self on the back.

“How are you going to get younger me to talk to us?” Astrid asked.

“Remember I’m a co-teacher for dragon training? I’ll just ask her to stay after class so I can give her some pointers or something. Once Astrid knows then we tell Gobber and the others,”

“That should work, but this plan isn’t going to work if you don’t make it to training in time,” Astrid mentioned. Older Hiccup realized that he was late, let out a few curse words, and started booking it to the training arena.

“Shouldn’t you also be running?” Zephyr spoke up, looking at her younger father. Young Hiccup realized she was right and clumsily ran out of the great hall.

“Some things never change,” Astrid said with a smile on her face.

-After dragon training-

“Whew now that was a nasty dragon,” Gobber said patting older Hiccup on the back. “And as usual the victory goes to Hiccup,”

The sound of an axe hitting wood could be heard from behind them and an angry yell from young Astrid made it clear how she felt about Hiccups win.

“Astrid, stay behind for a second, I need to talk to you. Everyone else you are dismissed. Gobber I’ll clean up the training area so you can leave too,” Older Hiccup said.

Gobber happily hobbled out of the arena with the other teens. Young Astrid looked extremely annoyed being summoned by her teacher.

“I was sloppy today,” young Astrid started. “I’ll train harder, I promise,”

“I’m not here to talk to you about training and fighting Astrid,” Older Hiccup began. Young Astrid gave older Hiccup a confused stare.

“Then why am I here?” Astrid asked. Older Hiccup smiled. The rest of the future Haddock family walked into the training area.

“We have some important information to share with you,” Older Astrid said.

“Were from the future!” Nuffink exclaimed, jumping in the air.

“What?” Young Astrid said, looking at the two adults. Older Hiccup sighed and picked Nuffink up.

“What my son said is true, we are from the future,” Older Hiccup responded.

“I can prove were from the future, you and I are close in the future and I know you very well,” Older Hiccup said.

“Really?” Young Astrid said sarcastically, not believing a word they said. “Then tell me something only a close friend would know,” 

Older Hiccup pondered what he could say for a second before speaking.

“The reason you train so hard is that when you were a child, the Hofferson name was well respected but when fearless Finn Hofferson became frozen Finn Hofferson the Hofferson name was no longer respected. So you vowed that you would restore the Hofferson name and slay the dragon that Finn could not.”

Young Astrid was stunned. Now with being faced with good evidence of them being from the future she was filled with more questions and confusion.

Young Astrid turned her head towards the woman with an auburn-haired child hiding behind her leg. She wasn’t dumb, she knew that this woman looked eerily like her but she wanted to make sure.

“Is Heather your real name?” Young Astrid interrogated. Older Astrid smiled.

“You already know the answer,” Older Astrid responded. Young Astrid sucked in a breath. 

“How?” She finally managed to say, looking at her older counterpart.

“My daughter is going to be chief of Berk one day, she thinks she won’t make a good chief compared to me because she thinks I was always invincible. We got sent back in time so she and her brother could see what Berk was truly like before everything,” Older Hiccup said, leaving out the part about dragons.

“Wait. If your daughter is the future chief of Berk, does that mean your-?” Young Astrid didn’t dare finish that sentence, instead, she studied the man’s face. 

Her eyes met familiar bright green forest eyes and it was undeniable. While this Hiccup had definitely grown up, his eyes remained the same. Then her brain caught up even more.

“You have kids?!” She exclaimed. Older Hiccup awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Young Astrid now studied the children. They were definitely Hiccups. The girl who she believed was named Zephyr had auburn hair similar to Hiccups and her brother, Nuffink, had the same forest green eyes. The thing that brought more dread was the similarities she had with the children.

Zephyr had sky blue eyes very similar to her own and Nuffink had blonde hair the exact shade as hers. But she couldn’t be their future mother, she could never be with Hiccup. 

Unless it was a forced marriage. Oh thor please no.

“Wh- who, uh, who is their mother?” Young Astrid asked looking at Hiccup. 

“I think you already know the answer,” He responded. Young Astrid looked like she was about to have an aneurysm.

“Before you lose it, it’s a mutual relationship, we were not forced to be together, we choose to” Older Astrid cut in sternly. Surprisingly, this calmed young Astrid down a fraction, knowing it was her choice to be with Hiccup.

“But why?”

“There’s more to Hiccup than what meets the eyes and you’ll eventually see that,” Older Astrid responded, putting a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“What is the future like?” Young Astrid asked.

“We promise we’ll tell you. But first, we need to tell the gang plus Gobber. Then I promise we will tell you everything,” Older Hiccup responded.

-Line break-

“Snoutlout’s face was hilarious when he realized that you were actually the chief of Berk!” Older Astrid laughed.

“And I can’t be surprised that Gobber knew who I was right away,” Older Hiccup added.

Astrid and Hiccup realized they should tell each person separately to better handle their reactions, then they gathered everyone up and walked them to the cove so they could share the whole long story of the future.

The whole gang (Including young Hiccup) plus Gobber and Stoick were following them through the forest towards the cove so they could meet the dragons and they could collectively hear about the future.

When they entered the cove several screams sounded as both Toothlesses’ and Stormfly bounded happily up to them. Once they finally got everyone to be at least somewhat calm about being near dragons did older Hiccup finally stand in front of the group.

“Alright, remember when I said I had shot down a Night Fury? I actually did! But little did I know that that Night Fury would become my best friend. Let me tell you how it happened.”


	7. Time to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

The future Haddock family watched as the sun raised. Berks sunrise was always beautiful and it was something Hiccup and Astrid missed when they left old Berk. They were just glad now they got to share this with their children.

They had chosen a spot where they could still see Berk from below but Berk could not see them so they could share the sunrise with their dragons.

Hiccup was laying by Toothless gently petting his dragon’s head while Zephyr was curled up on Hiccup’s lap. Nuffink was doing something similar with Astrid and Stormfly. The family just sat there quietly, with the wind gently blowing in their face as the sky slowly got brighter.

Zephyr took the time to reflect on her time on old Berk. While old Berk seemed sad and dull, its people is what made Berk special. Her young aunt and uncles changed so much over time it was incredible to know what people they would become.

Her mother definitely had a temper when she was younger but she was still obviously her mother. She was still a fierce warrior that no one could touch but she also was now a kind human being that would help in any way she could when she wasn’t fighting.

And her father. Seeing his past self was most certainly enlightening. She could no longer deny that he wasn’t born a hero, he was clumsy and unpopular among the village but he was still undoubtedly her father. Kind, sarcastic, and smart never altered even when he was 15.

As she watched the sunrise with her family by her side, Zephyr now knew this. She would make a good chief, make her father and mother proud but she knew they already were.

A scroll fell from the sky landing on Zephyr’s lap. She picked it up and read it aloud.

The Haddock family has all gotten something from this time travel experience. Some got closure on loved ones while others learned that no one was born a hero. It is time that the Haddocks return to their time and live out their futures.

P.S. To go home just get on your dragons and fly into the sky. You are allowed to say goodbye to the past people.

-The Magic Crystal

“Looks like we finally get to go home!” Nuffink exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

“Yeah, I for one can’t wait to sleep in my own bed!” Zephyr said, jumping up from her father's lap.

“I just want you kids to know that your mother and I know you will do amazing things in the future,” Hiccup said, looking lovingly at his children. Zephyr smiled at her father.  
“We know dad, right Nuffink?”

“Yeah!” Nuffink responded cheerily.

“Well let's go say goodbye and then we can go home!” Astrid exclaimed, picking Zephyr up and twirling her around, eliciting a giggle from her.

-Line break-

They ordered their dragons to stay at the cove as they walked to Berk. The gang minus young Hiccup were at the dining hall. After saying their goodbyes to the gang they headed over to the forge to say farewell to Gobber.

After many tears shed and bone-crushing hugs from Gobber did they start to head to the Haddock household. Young Hiccup was eating breakfast with his father when they entered.

It didn’t take Stoick long to realize they were leaving from the looks of their faces.

Stoick got up from his chair and gave older Hiccup the most bone-crushing, loving, fatherly hug he could muster in which older Hiccup reciprocated almost just as strong.

“Remember Hiccup, I will always be there for you, no matter what,” Stoick whispered into Hiccup's ear. Hiccup gave a watery smile.

“I know,”

Meanwhile, Astrid and the kids were saying their farewells to young Hiccup. Young Hiccup had a look of anxiousness on his face. Astrid knew why.

“Hiccup, do not worry, your future is bright you won't accidentally mess it up, you’re going to have crazy adventures, discover and protect hundreds of dragons and your life is never gonna be dull. Right now looking at all these years you have yet to live may seem daunting but you’ve got this, just be you okay?”

Younger Hiccup smiled and nodded faintly. He had this.

While Hiccup was saying goodbye to his past counterpart, Zephyr and Nuffink were receiving big loving hugs from their grandfather. Astrid was glad that they got the chance to meet and hug their grandfather.

After a little while, they set out for the cove. Hiccup bid farewell to young Toothless and mounted older Toothless with Zephyr.

“We should visit the dragons more often,” Older Hiccup said.

“Definitely,” Astrid agreed.

Astrid hoisted Nuffink ontop of Stormfly and then Astrid herself got on Stormfly.

“Ready?” Astrid asked Hiccup, once Nuffink was secure in her arms.

“Ready,” Hiccup responded confidently.

With that, both dragons lept into the sky. The Haddock family watched as Berk got smaller and smaller and the clouds slowly shrouded their view. Toothless let out a croon of happiness to be flying with his rider once again.

All four let out cheers of laughter as they flew through the sky. 

A flash of light surrounded them and they were gone.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?”

“Except for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have read this fic. I really hope you enjoyed it  
> <3


End file.
